Résoudre une dispute
by peckforever
Summary: Akira a ENCORE énervé Tokito. Il découvre alors un moyen fort efficace pour la faire taire et Tokito découvre qu'un Akira jaloux n'est pas si mal que ça ... Akiraxtokito ONESHOT


Coucou!! Allez un petit oneshot pour le plaisir. Attention, ceci n'est pas ma meilleure production loin de la!!!

Un petit AkiraxTokito (très court, je sais mais que voulez-vous... qu'est ce que la vie, moi je dis? XD ). WARNING: Romance un peu nian nian et la guimauve coule de partout! (à mon grand désespoir) XD

Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur mes autres oneshot, elle me font très plaisir et me donne la force du samuraï pour continuer à écrire!! XD

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

-AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Le jeune homme sourit et inclina légérement sa tête sur le côté. On aurait dit qu'il avait affaire à un phénomène nouveau et particulièrement intéressant. La colère de Tokito augmenta d'un cran en voyant son air condescendant.

-ARRETE, ESPECE DE CRETIN!

-Arrête quoi?

-NE FAIT PAS L'ABRUTI AVEC MOI!

-C'est toi qui viens de me traiter de crétin.

Pendant un instant il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se la fermer. Même en cotoyant la jeune femme depuis 4 ans, en comptant en moyenne 5 enguelades par jour, il arrivait qu'il craigne encore pour sa vie. Et à cet instant précis, il aurait préféré être à des milliers de kilomètres plutôt que d'avoir à éviter des cartes aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. Après avoir dressé un mur (TRES épais) de glace pour se protéger et la laisser se défouler dessus, il s'assit et patienta.

**2 heures plus tard**

-A...KI...RA...huff huff... je vais te... huff... massa...crer...

Il releva la tête en entendant le mur de glace s'effondrer sous les assauts de la jeune femme. Il se déplaça rapidement lorsqu'elle entreprit de lui foncer dessus, et apparut derrière elle. Aussitôt il lui immobilisa les mains pour éviter la mort lente et douloureuse qu'elle souhaitait visiblement lui infliger. Il glissa son bras libre autour de sa taille et la maintint contre lui.

-Tu t'es calmé?

-JE. SUIS. TRES. CALME.

-Je vois ça...

L'ironie perçait dans sa voix. Il continua, ignorant le grognement indigné de Tokito.

-Il faut avouer que la position est plaisante...

Elle se figea, autant choquée par se paroles que par le son de sa voix, douce et incroyablement sensuelle.

-Qu- Akira, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-mmmh?

Il déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou de Tokito et fit glisser sa langue sur la peau. La jeune femme, trop en état de choc face à l'étrange comportement d'Akira, ne pensa même pas à se dégager.

-J'adore ton odeur...

Elle passa aussitôt en mode "coup-de-soleil-intégral" et se décida enfin à s'extirper des bras qui la maintenaient jusqu'à présent immobile. Akira fronça les sourcils, montrant ainsi son mécontentement. Puis quand il découvrit l'état de torpeur de Tokito, son moral remonta aussitôt.

-Alors, c'était si bien que tu en as perdu ta langue?

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir suivit d'une réponse cinglante:

-ESPECE DE CRETIN! Je t'interdis de recommencer!

-Oh? Tu m'"interdis"?

-OUI! Et arrête avec ce sourire d'abruti fini! De toute façon, Shinrei est bien meilleur que toi!

Aussitôt un froid glacial s'abattit tout autour d'eux. L'objectif de la jeune femme avait été atteint, Akira avait perdu toute trace de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Tokito envisagea sérieusement de lui dire qu'en réalité Shinrei ne l'avait jamais approché à moins de 2 mètres. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-J'ai dit: Shinrei est bien meilleur que t-

Les lèvre d'Akira s'étaient violemment plaquées contre les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa langue demander l'accès à sa bouche. Au moment où, hésitante, elle entrouvrait les lèvres, les bras d'Akira la plaquèrent contre lui. Il approfondit le baiser et la jeune femme commençait à répondre de manière de plus en plus passionée, pour finir par passer ses bras autour du cou d'Akira et l'obliger à revenir lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour respirer.

Leur premier baiser était vraiment tout sauf platonique! Et Tokito apprit à cet instant qu'un Akira jaloux étaient encore plus excitant que d'habitude. Finalement, mieux valait conserver le mystère Shinrei encore quelque temps!!!

**FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plus (je vous avez dit que c'était pas de la grande littérature mais je m'excuse quand même pour vos yeux meurtris par tant de mièvrerie!!

XD Reviews sivouplé?


End file.
